Despertar en cenizas Wake up in ashes
by TheOnixPrince
Summary: Un Axew despierta y encuentra que sus padres han sido brutalmente asesinados. Con sed de venganza busca al asesino pero se encuentra con un horror terrible que ronda en su casa.


Fue el olor a carne chamuscada lo que por fin lo despertó.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. A penas si recordaba por qué había perdido el conocimiento. Vagas memorias, como fotografías encandiladas, a penas visibles. Mamá y papá arrodillados, una banda de matones y luego... nada.

Sonidos. Derribaron la puerta, hubo gritos, salió a ver qué pasaba, un golpe seco... nada.

La nuca le dolía terriblemente pero comprobó que no sangraba. Entornó los ojos y los abrió. El corazón se oprimió en su pecho al sentir que ese lugar le era extrañamente familiar.

¿Por qué no podía recordar lo sucedido?

Estaba en una especie de capullo hecho de muchos escombros. Su pierna estaba atrapada debajo de una viga enorme y le iba a ser muy difícil zafarse. Se valió de una varilla metálica cercana, al usarla como palanca logró liberar su pierna y entonces pudo ponerse de pie. Tuvo que reptar entre escombros de madera y metal, se enganchó un par de veces, haciéndose daño, pero después de poco tiempo logró emerger de los escombros.

La visión que tuvo entonces hizo algo en el pequeño Axew. Algo nació dentro de su mente; algo monstruoso aunque aún muy pequeño. Pudo sentir una malicia escalofriante y grotesca que emanaba de lo más profundo de su ser y por un instante tuvo miedo. No estaba seguro de lo que era, era malvado y terrible. Sentía como si una masa de pútrido humo negro se deslizara dentro de sus venas y, a medida que se extendía en su cuerpo, una cólera y una rabia se apoderaban de él. Sangre. Necesitaba sangre. Visiones de mutilaciones y matanza invadieron su mente. Y cuando el ataque de rabia estaba a punto de volverlo loco, entonces la vio. Una sombría figura estaba justo detrás de la ventana al otro lado del pasillo. Una masa de humo tan densa que a ratos parecía ser tomar forma pero nunca era claro qué era. Un instante parecía humana. Al otro una araña y luego un perro enorme. No parecía tener rostro alguno pero él sabía que lo estaba observando muy fijamente, como un depredador que tiene la vista fija en su presa. La bestia babeaba; gruesas gotas de humo espeso caían de donde muy seguramente se encontraba la boca del monstruo. Y lo estaba mirando, él estaba aterrorizado, pero también sentía que no debía quitarle la vista de encima porque pensaba que se le echaría encima. Y él escuchaba gritos dentro de su cabeza. Gritos desaforados como de alguien que está sufriendo mucho dolor. Sabe que la bestia y los gritos están conectados pero no entiende como. Puede ver un resplandor rojizo muy dentro del humo, como si fuera un par de ojos color sangre. Y ni las imágenes en su cabeza ni los intensos gritos parecen cesar. Y la bestia lo mira; mira su alma, su ser, su corazón. Y él colapsa, se tira al piso gritando muy fuerte rogando que esa pesadilla termine. La imagen de la bestia está calcada en su cabeza, puede ver aún su silueta y sabe que lo mira y él llora desesperadamente. Llora y grita, grita hasta que su garganta no puede más, grita como al borde de la locura. Pero encima de sus gritos, sobrepasando los alaridos en su cabeza escucha otro sonido, una voz susurrante que paradójicamente se sobrepone a todo sonido. La voz es tan suave que le es muy difícil descifrar lo que dice.

"_Es impresionante que hayas logrado sobrevivir a esto…"_

Sonaba tranquila pero llena de malicia

"… _lamentablemente, muy pronto desearás haber muerto en las llamas"_

"_No hay vida en el vacío, solo muerte"_

Violentamente despierta de su sueño, con sudor cubriéndole la cara y su corazón latiendo muy fuerte en su pecho; tomando grandes bocanadas de aire se sienta y mira a su alrededor.

Así de súbito terminó esa pesadilla. Aún tiene miedo de levantarse. Siente aún esa presencia maligna. Puede sentirla muy dentro de sí, como si viviera en él. La sensación de la presencia fue disminuyendo y luego de algunos minutos reunió el valor para ponerse de pie. Solo para encontrar, para su desgracia, la razón por la que el lugar se le hacía familiar. Reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba en su casa.

La escena era horripilante. Pocas partes de lo que era su hogar seguían en pie. Parecía como consumida por un abrasador fuego. Pero notó que había algo más que una casa devorada por las llamas. Los muros, tenían manchas marrones salpicadas por todos lados, como de sangre.

Notó que también el suelo estaba manchado de sangre, aunque era más difícil discriminar las quemaduras en la madera y el tizne, de la sangre. Pero había algo más que manchas marrones en los muros. En el centro de todo ese caos había dos cuerpos: un macho, una hembra. Su piel estaba adherida a los huesos y presentaban graves quemaduras.

Extrañamente, ambos estaban completamente huecos; como si el fuego los hubiera consumido y las llamas escaparon por sus ojos y por la boca pero la piel quedó relativamente firme, no cedió al fuego. Dos cuerpos ennegrecidos por el fuego a tal grado que las autoridades nunca darían con sus identidades. Sin embargo él sabía a quienes pertenecían esos cadáveres colgados de cabeza como capullos.

Entonces una marea de recuerdos inundó su mente. Todo estaba claro para él ahora. Recordaba a detalle lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Fue demasiado para él. Calló de rodillas. Frías y amargas lágrimas le cubrieron el rostro. Gemía débilmente. Las preguntas volaban por su cabeza como un enjambre enojado. _(¿Por qué a ellos? Su familia nunca había hecho nada malo ¿verdad? ¿Por qué entonces habían ido a buscarlos hasta su casa? Papá no tenía el hábito de apostar, ¿cierto? Y aunque así fuera: ¿Por qué demonios los habían asesinado tan brutalmente?)_

Trataba de encontrar la respuesta, no tenía sentido.

Deambuló por la casa, o bien, los escombros de la casa en busca de alguna pista, una nota o un mensaje que pudiera explicarle la razón de esa atrocidad. Pero se encontró con algo muy distinto a lo que buscaba.

Al entrar en la cocina observó una sombra escaparse por la puerta al otro lado del cuarto. Pensando que se trataba de uno de los asesinos, lo siguió a toda velocidad. Quería respuestas. No. Quería vengarse. La locura no le dejaba ver su clara desventaja: tan solo era un Axew. Su poder era insignificante con el de los monstruos que habían asesinado a sus padres. Pero nada de eso le importaba. Iba a vengarse.

Lo que lo esperaba al doblar la esquina le hizo desear jamás haberlo perseguido.

Una figura fantasmal estaba junto a los cadáveres calcinados. Estaba de espaldas pero él sabía que ya había notado su presencia porque la criatura estaba riendo. Su voz era tan grave que hacía retumbar el aire a su alrededor. Se burlaba. Se burlaba de él. Podía oler el miedo en su piel, podía escuchar el terror en su respiración.

La temperatura cayó en picada cuando el fantasma se dio la vuelta para mirar a su presa.

Cuando el Axew vio al horror en cuerpo, el Gengar, supo que su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada.

"_Ahhh así que eras tú el que me seguía. No te amenacé lo suficiente como para ahuyentarte ¿eh? Que mal por ti, amigo, pensé que serías más sensato y te largarías para salvar tu pellejo."_

Estaba paralizado por el terror. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! _(Seguramente es sólo otra pesadilla)_ pensaba _(¡no estaba pasando en realidad!)_

"_¿Así que crees que no está pasando en realidad? Nada más lejos de la verdad. ¿Pero es que aún no lo crees? ¡Ja! Permíteme demostrar"_

Las garras del Gengar comenzaron a irradiar un resplandor púrpura. Al tiempo que el brillo aumentaba, sus garras parecían aumentar también, se habían transformado en una mano enorme de energía fantasmal. El pequeño Axew, paralizado y en shock, no pudo mas que observar horrorizado como las garras se lanzaban sobre su cuerpo, rasgando profundamente su piel y provocando que un torrente de sangre brotara de sus entrañas y se vertiera en el helado piso de madera.

"_Te dije que te arrepentirías, ¿no es cierto? Y yo soy fiel a mi palabra. No te preocupes, esa herida no te matará pero te aseguro que dolerá mucho. Tampoco es que debas preocuparte por eso. Pronto desearás sentir algo tan dulce como el dolor."_


End file.
